Family Harmony
by Gears112
Summary: A FNAF Story involving the FNAF 1 animatronics getting magically turned into toddlers. I really don't have a creative summary for this one other than it's all Gold's fault and Mike's going to be an adorable bachelor babysitter. Rated T just in case and cause it is Five Nights at Freddy's. Please enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Family Harmony**

 _A Five Nights At Freddy's AU_

Chapter One: Normal Night and New Additions

"I'm here!" The night guard, Mike, called out, though the animatronics didn't say anything back. He had no real reason to say that, but, hey, maybe the sentient animatronics appreciated that he let them know he was here, ready for their twisted idea of a 'game'. He sighed and shuffled to the office, before plopping down in the swivel chair and grabbed the tablet and hit the phone for any new message as the bell rang, signalling that it was midnight. "Alright, another night, another shift...let's get this started..."

 _4 AM_

"Ok, this is weird..." Mike muttered as he looked again at the camera screens; Freddy and his buddies hadn't moved at all. They hadn't done this since his first day, if that. "Something shady is going on..." He frowned as he weighed his options. "On the one hand, I don't want to get stuffed...but on the other, I don't want to get fired...again..." He sighed before seeing a flashlight. "Well, I do some parkour stuff...and the power's still at 75%..." He sighed in defeat and set the tablet down and grabbed the flashlight. "I hope the manager appreciates this..." He slowly stepped out of the office. "Please don't let this been my last stupid mistake..." He whispered before walking to the stage, where Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were standing, staring ahead at the back of the pizzeria. "Hmmph...Is anything-Why am I asking the animatronic animals if they're ok?" He turned away and shook his head. "Damn, I'm an idiot..."

"I-de-it?" Mike jumped a few feet before looking back at the animatronic rabbit, who was looking at him. "What is that?" Mike squeaked as he stepped back. "You sound like a mouse..." Mike blinked in surprise as he stared at the rabbit looked at him, curiously. "Why are you scared?"

"Y-y-You're gonna kill me!"

"I am?" Bonnie looked around. "Why would I do that? And why is no one else here?" Mike paused, surprised about how chidlike the robot seemed to be acting.

"It's 4:00 AM...and I'm the night guard..." Bonnie frowned and Mike debated if he should bolt back to the office before the rabbit made a strange 'pffst' sound.

"Wow...it's early..." He nudged Freddy. "Hey, hey Freddy," The bear seemed to ignore him. "Freeedddy~?" He frowned before looking at Mike. "He's not listening to me..."

"I see..." Bonnie beamed.

"Maybe you can play with me!" Mike stepped back.

"W-What?!"

"Yeah! Can you play games?"

"What kind of games?" Mike asked slowly, not sure if he should run.

"Oh! Like Checkers, or uh...I think we have Pac-Man...Go Fish maybe?"

"Uh..."

"I can teach it to you if you want."

"Well...uh...I still have to work...I just came out to see if you guys were ok..."

"Work? But no one else is here..."

"Uh, yeah, it's close...I'm the night guard...I make sure no one get in early?"

"Oh...ok..." Bonnie looked mildly disappointed. "I guess you should go back to work I guess..." Mike paused before shaking his head.

"Well, maybe I can take a 15 minute break and play one game with you..." Bonnie literally hopped off the stage with excitement, making Mike step back.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Mike blinked, noticing that there was a change.

"Your voice..." Bonnie looked at him, confused.

"Huh?"

"Y-Your voice changed!" Bonnie blinked a few times.

"It did?"

"Yeah! It did!" Bonnie poked his throat a few times.

"Huh." Mike was starting to mildly freak out ever more, but was trying not to have Bonnie have any reason to grab him and snap his neck. "Maybe I'm getting a flu...I guess you should go back to work...We'll play later then~"

.

* * *

.

 _Later that Day_

"No...I've got...the...pineapple...in Freddy's hat...right there...no the power's food...eating the fan..." Mike grumbled under his breath, fast asleep before he felt something pathetically smacking his chest. Mike frowned and shoved the hand away before the smacking happened again. Mike groaned as he opened his eyes. "Grr...I was sleeping..." He sighed before he was smacked by a little hand in the face. "Huh? What the hell?" He looked over and made a confused and mildy startled gasp. "What the..?"

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile, in a magically charged place,_

"So whadda think?" A white female fox bemused.

"You sure that was a good idea?" A light blue rabbit asked slowly.

"Psh, it's all good." The golden bear laughed as he smacked the back of the rabbit. "You did great for your first time casting a spell. You're a natural!"

"Really?" The light blue rabbit asked and the white vixen beamed.

"Of course, Bae!" She said before looking at the bear. "So, uh, what was that spell anyways Gold?" The bear froze.

"Uh...I don't know Mangle...?"

"You didn't check?!"

"No...I didn't expect his magic to work at all..." Mangle groaned in annoyance and wiped her face.

"You idiot..." The rabbit looked at the two.

"Is it bad?"

"Nah, nah, nah..." Mangle said quickly. "I'll just have to retrace the spell and it's just complicated paperwork...it' nothing really..."

"Oh...ok..."

"It's all good Bae~" Mangle chuckled. "You're going to be a real magician soon enough!" The rabbit blushed, but smiled

"T-Thanks..."

 _BRING! BRING!_

"Huh, who could that be at this hour..." The golden bear asked slowly before he picked up the phone. "Hello? Hello, Hello?"

"Yo, Gold. Quick Question." Gold blinked slowly as he recognized the voice of the nearby horror attraction guard, where he and his friend, Springs, worked.

"Sure, shoot, Rebecca."

"What's the male equivalent of a harem? I mean, what's it called when a chick has a lot of dudes in her place at once..."

"Uh...I don't know?"

"Oh, ok. Thanks though."

"Why do you need to know?"

"Uh, cause there's about two or three furry male babies at my house."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'm still checking my closets but so far I've got two."

"W-wait-What?!"

"Uh huh; a puppy, a bear cub...Oh! Just found another puppy in the closet." Gold blinked slowly as the other two looked at him "No wait, it's just a plushie. False Alarm."

"Who's that?" Mangle asked slowly.

"Uh, a friend of a friend..." Gold said slowly before turning back to the phone. "Hey, Rebecca, I'm going to have to call you back..." He hung up and looked at the two.

"Well?"

"I think I know what spell it was..." Mangle didn't look excited and the blue rabbit, Bae, looked worried.

"Lovely..." Was the fox's sarcastic response.

.

* * *

.

 **SOO, what started as a story idea for a a more supernatural FNAF 1 story, ended up becoming a FNAF baby story...And it's going to be adorable at least.**

 **In this AU:**

 **-Mike's not aware that the animatronics (*coughFreddyandFoxycough*) were playing pranks on him (with P.G having played along too); He's in no actual danger-**

 **Foxy: Or is he!? *Dramatic closeup on Foxy, knocking him over* WHOA! Too close! Too close!**

 **You deserved that, Foxy. And also in this AU, Fazbear Frights is a horror attraction/attempt at a rivalry/rinky-dink startup for the Fazbear Entertainment (i.E. Two separate buildings for each place; down the road from each other) And Mangle (who isn't destroyed/mangled), Gold, and Toy Bonnie (Who's name is Bae, and yes the OUAT ref is intentional XD) are magic users (Bae is getting the beginner's teachings from Mangle and Gold, which probably wasn't the smartest idea...)**

 **But either way, Please Enjoy and feel free to leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Harmony**

 _A Five Nights At Freddy's AU_

Chapter Two: Bachelor and Bachelor-ette Babysitting Shenanigans

Mike blinked slowly as he looked at the small purplish paw that connected to the tiny baby bunny rabbit that was sleeping on his bed.

"Holy...crap..." Mike managed out slowly. "T-This can't be possible..." The little bunny made a cute chirping noise before it groaned softly and yawned.

"Ngh..." The bunny stretched and rubbed its eyes before looking around. "W-W-Whoa! Everything's so big!" Mike blinked slowly as the rabbit looked at Mike and squeaked in surprise. "W-Whoa! You're hwuge Misther Nwight Gwuard-Whoa! My vwoice is fwunny!"

"Bon...nie?" Mike asked slowly. "Is that really you?" The rabbit nodded before there was a grumble sound. The rabbit frowned and Mike chuckled. "You're hungry...come on, let's see what the food fairy left in the fridge." He picked up the rabbit and got up to head to the kitchen.

"Fwood Fwairy?" Bonnie asked and Mike shrugged.

"It's a joke...I usually don't get a chance to go grocery shopping on a regular basis, so my fridge is basically empty..."

"Dat's not gwood Misthwer Nwight Gwuard." Mike chuckled slowly.

"Bonnie..."

"Yeah?"

"Just call me Mike...it might be easier to say for you."

"Okey Dokey!" Mike chuckled and opened the fridge and quickly looked through it.

"Aha!" He said as he found a small applesauce pack. He grabbed it and after shifting Bonnie to one arm, he grabbed a spoon from a drawer. "You good with applesauce?"

"Never had it..."

"Well, it isn't as good as fresh made stuff, but it is good." Mike explained before he sat Bonnie down on the table and sat down on a chair in front of the bunny.

"O-Ooo! Can I owpen it?" Bonnie reached for the applesauce cup.

"Uh...sure..."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"NO! NO BAFF TWIME!"

"Yes Bath time!" The Fazbear Frights' Security Guard, Rebecca, exclaimed as she tried to keep her grip on the fox kit, who was trying to escape the sink that was being used as a toddler sized bathtub. The bear cub was in the water already, being distracted and being entertained by the bubbles. "You and your buddy here need the bath!"

"NU-UH!"

"You dropped the bag of sugar on yourselves and me!"

"Piwates don't twake bwaffs!" Rebecca paused as she quickly realized what she could use to her advantage.

"Oh really? You haven't heard about Soap beard?" The kit stopped squirming and looked at her confused.

"Swop Bweard?" Rebecca nodded. "I nwever heard of hwim."

"Well, Soap Beard was the most fear pirate in all the 7 seas..." As Rebecca told the story of Soap Beard the Dangerous Gentleman Pirate, she managed to get the fox kit in the sink and began to clean the duo. The fox kit was in awe about the story, interupting and asking questions and completely forgetting that he was supposed to be hating the bath time. Rebecca mentally pumped the air as she dried the two off, the two's fur poofed up adorably and she tried not to laugh.

 _BRING BRING!_

"Wat's that?" The bear asked, clinging to Rebecca.

"The phone..." Rebecca explained simply as she answered it. "Hello? Walker residence, Rebecca speaking."

"Yo, Rebecca." She groaned as she heard the voice of one of the 'performers' at the horror attraction.

"What is it Springs?"

"You aren't busy at the moment, are you?"

"Depends on what you broke."

"I didn't break anything! The morning guard didn't show and the lights are flickering...and I already tried turning it off and on..." Rebecca sighed in annoyance.

"If you and Gold can baby sit the two that randomly showed up in my house, then sure, I'm not busy." There was a confused pause from Springs.

"Uh...sure..."

"Good. I'll be there in five."

.

* * *

.

 _At the Same Time_

"Sworry Mwikey..."

"It's ok, Bonnie...how were we supposed to know that it would explode?" Mike said as he finished wiping off the applesauce off the bunny. He chuckled as Bonnie licked off the applesauce off his own fingers. "Alright...let me go change shirts and toss this in the washing machine..." Bonnie nodded before Mike took off his applesauce-stained shirt, making the bunny squeak in surprise as the man went to start a load of laundry, shirtless. Bonnie covered his face with his paws and made a cute embarrassed squeaks as Mike came back with a new shirt on. "Bonnie? Are you ok?"

"You wook wike the guys on the pwosters bwirthday girls get!" Mike blinked slowly.

"W-What?" Bonnie peeped from behind his paws.

"You gwot awbs man..."

"No, I don't...?"

"Uh huh!"

"No..."

"Ywsth! You dwo man! You dwo!" Mike sighed before hearing a chirp-like sneeze from down the hall. "Wat was that?!" Mike picked up Bonnie.

"I dunno...let's go find out..." Mike headed down to his bedroom and paused when he saw a bundle under a towel on the floor. "What?" The bundle stopped moving as Mike slowly took the corner of the towel and yanked it away, revealing a small yellow feathery thing. Mike stepped back in surprise. "W-What?"

"Chwica?!" The little fluffball looked up in surprise, revealing a very tiny baby chick looking nervously around. "Isth you!"

"B-B-Bwonnie?" She squeaked in surprise as she saw Mike. "M-M-Mistwer Nwight Gwuard!" Mike smiled softly as he bent down and picked up the baby bird.

"Just call me Mikey, Chica...let's see if there's any more applesauce in the fridge or something like that..."

"Maybe tis one won't gwo kaboom!" Bonnie laughed, earning a smile from Chica.

"Exactly Bonnie, exactly."

.

* * *

.

 **Check off all of the Adorableness on the list!**

 **Bonnie: What List?**

 **...The List I still need to make ^ ^;**

 **Bonnie: Oh...ok**

 **So we get some adorableness with Bonnie and Mike (who in this AU, lives alone in an apartment like thing), Rebecca dealing with Freddy and Foxy (and Springs), and the explosive power of single serve applesauce packs (which have exploded on me once or twice XD)**

 **Please Enjoy and Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Harmony**

 _A Five Nights At Freddy's AU_

Chapter Three: 'Uncle Springs'

 _At Fazbear's Frights_

"Whoa...dat' spwooky..." Freddy said slowly as Rebecca opened the door to the horror attraction.

"That's the idea. It is a horror attraction." She said simply as they entered. "YO SPRINGS! I'm here!" A few moments of silence before there was some soft shuffling and Freddy and Foxy gasped as they saw 'Springs'; The large rabbit was a pale sickly green/yellow, missing an ear, and covered in scars. "Huh..."

"H-Hey...I was trying to fix the camera in the backroom...but the speaker kept yelling 'Hello' at me..." Rebecca sighed and shook her head.

"I'll check on that too..." She sighed as the two in her arms whimpered. "What's with you two-oh...are you two scared of Springs? He's harmless..." Foxy went bright red as he squirmed.

"What?! N-No I'm nwat!" Foxy exclaimed as Rebecca set the both of them down. "I'm nwat a scaredy cat!"

"Ok, then you two should have fun playing with Springs while I work." Rebecca said simply before she walked past Springs. "You've got it."

"Uh..." Springs started to say slowly before he pouted nervously. "U-Uh, Gold! Gold, I need some help!" The two toddlers looked at each other nervously before they saw the aptly named bear poke his head out from a room, having been aroused from sleep, obviously.

"Gwodie!" Freddy squeaked as he tottled over to the bear before stumbling onto his face. "OOFPH!" In what seemed like a flash Springs had picked him up and was checking for bruises.

"Are you alright, Mr. Baby Bear?" Freddy frowned, not pleased with the nickname, and smacked Springs's nose, which squeaked loudly, surprising everyone. "U-Uh..." Freddy started to giggle and smacked Springs's nose again. "H-Hey! That's my nose! S-Stop it!"

"No!" Freddy laughed as he squirmed and hit Spring's nose again.

"Gold! Ow! Help me!" Gold hid a smile.

 _SQUEAK!_

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

After Gold managed to get a handle on the situation, the four were sitting in a room as Rebecca worked on the audio and cameras, grumbling to herself about the quality of the equipment. Foxy was being placated with Gold teasing him with a streamer and Freddy was in a corner, not happy with his prediciment.

"Gwoldie, ywou've gwot to fwix this..." Freddy whined. Gold chuckled before sighing.

"I'm trying, Freddy, but I wasn't the one who cast the spell." Gold explained. "It'll probably be another day or two before you and the others get back to normal."

"But why dwid I shwow up at dat's wady's place?" Gold shrugged.

"I dunno. Location spell goof up?" Freddy glared at Gold before looking at Springs, who shrugged nervously.

"I-I don't really get magic Mr. Freddy...that's all Gold...and Ms. Mangle..."

"What?" The four looked at each other before looking at where Rebecca was, who was talking on a cell phone. "Ugh, look buddy, that morning guy hasn't shown up and I've been spending roughly 2 and half hours fixing the damn place...And besides, Springs call-fine." A few moments later, Rebecca stormed into the room. "That bleeping cheapskate bastard..."

"What?" Springs asked.

"You know the 'manager'," Rebecca spat the word manager. "You know; the guy that's been dating Nancy, the other manager for a month?"

"Oh yeah, the guy that's been smacking talking behind Ross's back and from what we can gather, only got the job because Nancy asked Ross?" Gold asked.

"The same. Apparently, Nancy caught him doing something stupid and she dumped his ass, and he blames me. So, until Ross gets back from his vacation, I'm fired."

"A-Again?" Springs exclaimed and Rebecca nodded, shrugging.

"Yeah, but I'll deal." Freddy and Foxy looked at each other, surprised that she was taking this 'firing' so calmly. Even when the night guard was briefly 'fired' he was upset and mopey, though admittedly he was rehired when the Phone Guy had to explain to the manager about the 'prank' that Foxy and Freddy were pulling on the current night guard. Springs whimpered sadly and Rebecca ruffled his head. "I'll be back Springs; after all, he's got to do the night shift again..." Gold snickered and Springs nodded slowly. "I'm sure that the cameras not working will be the least of his problems."

"Good point..."

"I've just got to find another job till Ross gets back..." She sighed in annoyance before Gold snapped his fingers.

"I can get you a job, I know a place that's really close and always needs help," Gold offered. Rebecca looked at him warily.

"Well...sure, why not?" Gold didn't looked impressed but pulled out a business card and handed it to her.

"Let Chip know that 'Gold' sent you."

"Thanks..." Rebecca said slowly as she pocketed the card and began to pick up Foxy and Freddy.

"No problem...Good Luck." Rebecca nodded, though Foxy whined about not catching the streamer. Once she was gone, Springs looked at Gold. "What?"

"Really? There's another opening at the pizzeria again?"

"Ah, well, I overheard the manager talk about needing to find a second person to work the night shift," Gold admitted.

"And you're not trying to get her a date?"

"I won't say no to that accusation." Springs groaned softly.

"Gold..."

"I am the master of matchmaking."

"You're definitely something alright..."

.

* * *

.

 _At Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Hiya Chiptopur!" Bonnie tried to say but fumbled the words as Mike set him and Chica on the table. The manager paused and looked confused as the two toddler beamed up at him. "Cwipper-erm...hmm...Cwristofour! Grr...Words arthe bweing dwifficuwlt..."

"It'sth okay Bwonnie..." Chica offered, patting his head. "It'll bwe fwixed."

"Hopefully..." The manager sighed as he looked at Mike. "And they just showed up in your house?"

"Yeap."

"And we had appuswauce!" Bonnie sang excitedly before looking around. "Where's Fweddy? And Fawkey?"

"I don't kn-"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop pulling on my nose! And my earrings! Ow! We're here, like you as-OW!" The two guys looked at the sound as a brunette walked into the dining hall, carrying a bear that was holding her nose and one of her ears as the red fox kit watched nervously, though he was trying to make sure he wasn't going to be accidentally dropped.

"What...the?" Mike started to ask. "Is that?" The manager let out an annoyed sighed.

"So that's where they went..."

.

* * *

.

 **Chica: AWWWWW~ You're so adorable as a baby Freddy! *Freddy groans in annoyance as Foxy snickers* Though you're very mischievous and not very well behaved...**

 **Foxy: It is Freddy ye be talk in' about lass...**

 **Thank you for the suggestion, Kiblette, but I won't be doing an Attack on Titan Parody with FNAF characters ^-^**

 **Freddy: She's still got to figure out the cast of the Undertale Parody and the Once Upon a Time Parody...I just hope I get a good part this time.*I glare at the bear***

 **Either way, Please Enjoy and Leave a** ** _CONSTRUCTIVE_** **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Harmony**

 _A Five Nights At Freddy's AU_

Chapter Four: Thanks For Flying Fazbear Air

 _About Three Minutes Later_

"Wat's dis Mwikey?" Chica asked innocently as she fiddled with the top part of the diaper that was now on her.

"It's a Pull-Up. Toddlers wear them..." Mike explained as he finished putting an equally confused Foxy in a diaper. Freddy looked horrified.

"What!? I am mwat wearing tat!" Freddy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Bring it up with Chip; he's the one who wanted me to put you guys in it...you know, in case."

"In cwase what?" Bonnie asked as he reached for his feet. Mike shrugged.

"I don't know..." He said as he reached for Freddy, who tried to run away. "Oh no you don't!" He scooped up Freddy and grabbed a pair of Pulls-Ups (which were actually diapers but Mike didn't want to totally embarrass the group) and quickly got him in it.

"NO!" Freddy tried ripping off the diaper, but was struggling to grip it and pull.

"Freddy, stop!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TIS!" Mike frowned as he held the bear before he lit up. He suddenly made planes noises as he raised Freddy up, who froze, trying to figure out what the guard was doing before Mike 'flew' him around in a circle.

"Fweddy's a pwane!" Bonnie gasped, excitedly, as he recongized what Mike was doing, and the other two watched in awe as Mike flew him around the table. Freddy tried to keep his frown, but he couldn't and he let out a shriek of laughter and giggles as Mike 'flew' him around for a bit more. "Cwan I bwe next, Mwikey!?"

"Air Freddy's got to make a landing first!" Mike said in an 'airplane' voice. "Air Freddy, this is tower control, prepare the landing gear!" Freddy looked confused and Mike added. "Put your legs out like you're going to run."

"Oh. Ok." Freddy stuck his legs out and Mike set him on the table, though he 'bounced' a few times before Mike set him down.

"Congrats on making a safe landing, Air Freddy." Freddy went red as the others cheered for him. He honestly didn't expect to be feeling so great about all of this, but he liked all the attention, and admittedly part of him was starting for feel bad for pranking Mike. "Alright, Bonnie, you ready to fly?"

"YESH!" Bonnie squealed and hopped into Mike's arms. Mike chuckled and 'flew' the bunny around for a bit before he did the same thing for Chica and Foxy, earning giggles and laughter from everyone.

"Mr. Schmidt, I didn't realize that you were good with kids..." Everyone froze as the manager looked at them, having stepped out of the office with the brunette behind him, who was hiding a smile.

"Uh...well...I..." Mike stammered nervously, unsure if it was a compliment or a code for 'job change'.

"Mwister Cwiptopfer!" Chica exclaimed as she looked at the manager. "Cwan we pwease stawy wiff Mwikey twill we gewt bwack twill nwormal?" The other toddlers beamed and nodded.

"Pwease! Pwease! PWEAAASE~?" The manager looked confused but shrugged.

"Well, I mean...I don't know..."

"PWEASE!?"

"I can handle it for a while..." Mike admitted sheepishly. "I mean, I'll have to bring them here when I work at night..." The toddlers cheered as the manager nodded.

"That sounds like a good plan," He paused before gesturing to the brunette. "She's going to work the night shift with you...at least for a little bit..."

"Name's Rebecca." The brunette said as Mike nodded.

"I'm M-"

"He'sth Mwikey!" Bonnie said loudly before frowning and looking at Mike. "Mwikey, I'wm hwungwy." The manager hid a smile as Mike nodded.

"Alright..."

.

* * *

.

 _A Little bit later_

Bonnie hummed happily to himself as he chewed on the large candy as Mike was placing the groceries away. After the 'lunch' at the pizzeria, Bonnie was adamant about following Mike to the store and would get really upset if Mike stepped away for even a moment. It weird-ed him out, if Mike was honest, but Bonnie was adorable and was sweet, so the weirdness was slightly dulled, he wasn't sure anymore.

"You happy with the candy?" Mike asked.

"Yesth!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Thankies Mwikey! I wub yow!" Mike went red.

"U-Uh...thank you Bonnie...right b-back at you..." Bonnie beamed before he went back to his candy. Mike sighed to himself as he tried to figure out what he was going to do and if he was over his head.

"Gwodie! Ywou're hwere!" Mike looked up in confusion as he heard Freddy's voice and a low voice chuckling.

"Yeap, It's me, I'm just checking up on you guys before I go talk to Mags." Mike blinked in confusion before looking at Bonnie before he got up and headed to the sound.

"Who...?!" Mike started to ask before he came face to muzzle with a yellow bear that looked similar to Freddy.

"Oh, it's you, the night guard, what's with the face? WHOA!" Gold was barely able to catch Mike as the guard fainted. The toddlers looked at each other.

"Mwike fwell down!" Foxy exclaimed before he started giggling, which caused the others to start giggling. Gold chuckled nervously as he tried to set Mike down on the floor gently, trying to figure out what he was going to do with the toddlers and the out cold night guard.

"Yeah...he did...didn't he..."

.

* * *

.

 **Yeap, Mike's over his head. At least he has Rebecca's help now (maybe, maybe not XD)**

 **Freddy's being a brat, Bonnie's being adorable and clingly and gigglefest galore. And I've got no idea where this story is going, but hey, adorable goofiness abounds when you got toddlers XD**

 **Please Enjoy and Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Family Harmony**

 _A Five Nights At Freddy's AU_

Chapter Five: Hiding From the Past

"Is he gwoing two wake up swoon?" Foxy asked as he poked Mike's face. Gold frowned as he looked at Mike. "Cwause he'sth kinda bworing wike tis..."

"Maybe? I'm not exactly sure..." Gold admitted. "It's always a mystery to me about when and why humans do certain things." Foxy huffed before Mike groaned softly.

"Nugh...man...my head..."

"MWIKEY~!" Foxy squealed as he hugged the man's face. Mike tried to figure out what was going on, before he remembered what was going on. "You're up~! Wet's pway ok?"

"F-Foxy?" Mike asked slowly. "U-Uh, sure, but I thought I saw that yellow bear..."

"Wellow Bwear? Oh, You mean Gwoldie!"

"G-Goldie?"

"That would be me..." Mike slowly looked up at the bear. "Uh...hi?" Mike made a tiny squeak sound. "Please don't freak out, I won't hurt you..."

"Ok..." Mike squeaked, still freaking out. "How'd you..How?! How did you get in my house?"

"He pwoofed here." Foxy said simply.

"Gwodie cwan dwo that kinda thing." Freddy explained as he held onto Gold's leg.

"Yeah..." Gold chuckled nervously. "I wanted to check up on them..."

"O-Oh...ok..." Mike said as he sat up and Foxy scrambled onto his lap. Bonnie frowned and toddled over and tried to get up on Mike's lap, though Foxy tried to stop him. "Hey, no fighting you two..." Mike said as he helped Bonnie up on his lap and adjusted the two. Gold smiled and chuckled.

"You sure know how to handle toddlers..." Mike shrugged absently.

"I guess..." He admitted, his face pink. "It's nothing...really."

"It's Nothing? Man, you could easily get a lead manager position or something at the pizzeria!" Mike went red as a tomato.

"Mwikey?" Bonnie asked sweetly. "Arwe you ok?"

"I'm fine..." Mike mumbled. Gold frowned, wondering why Mike seemed so hesitant about the idea of working with kids, but decided not to push it for now.

"Well...since you guys seem to be doing alright..." Gold chuckled. "I'll go check and see if the counter spell is finished...I'll be back." In a flash, Gold vanished from sight. Mike blinked slowly.

"Okay...not going to lie, that was weird as hell..."

.

* * *

.

 _Later that Night_

"Alrighty~" Rebecca said excitedly as the toddlers shared the swivel chair. "What to do with you four?"

"We cwould pway pwatty cwake," Chica offered sweetly.

"We cwold eat cwake." Foxy argued. Rebecca chuckled.

"Well those are both good options..." She said slowly before looking at Mike. "You ok?" Mike looked up from the tablet.

"H-Huh?"

"Are you Ok? You look rattled." Mike nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine...just tired...that's all..."

"Uh huh..."

"Cwould we cwolor?" Freddy asked as Bonnie looked at Mike concerned.

"Coloring sounds good.." Rebecca said. "We have some paper here..." Mike suddenly put the tablet down and walked out of the office.

"M-Mwikey!?" Bonnie exclaimed, starting to whimper. Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"D-Don't worry Bonnie, I'll check up on him." Rebecca promised as she stood up. "You four stay right here. Don't move, K?" The four nodded slowly as she followed after Mike. "Yo! Mike!" The guard stopped as he got into the dining hall. "Dude, what's the heck?"

"I-I just need a minute..." Mike admitted shakily. "J-Just give me a minute..." Rebecca frowned and put her hands on her hips, studying Mike before sighing.

"Fine. But you owe them a serious apology when you get back; Bonnie especially." She turned to leave but out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw an animatronic with a smiling mask appear. She quickly turned but didn't see anyone other than Mike, who was leaning against the stage, seeming to try and collect his thoughts. Rebecca shook her head before heading back to the office.

.

* * *

.

 _"P-Please let me out...I-I wanna go home..."_

 _"Why do you want to go home?" The smiling mask seemed to frowned. "I thought that you liked being here at Freddy's though..."_

 _"I-I do! B-But, I want to go see my m-m-momma! I-I'm scared!"_

 _"Scared? Oh that is not good...it's supposed to be your happiest day here at Freddy's...I have to fix that..."_

.

* * *

.

"And this little piggy went we-we-we all the way home!" Foxy shrieked in high pitched laughter as Rebecca blew a rasberry at him.

"Why awre dwere pwiggies?" Chica asked and Rebecca shrugged.

"I dunno actually...They might've been the only ones that wrote where they went that day..."

"Oh...then what abouwt everywone elwese?"

"Uh...well...I assume the ducks were dancing, the other birds singing...and the bunnies doing, bunny things..." Rebecca looked at Bonnie, who was looking forlorn at the east hall, waiting for Mike. "Bonnie...Mike's coming back soon, ok?"

"M'Kay..." Bonnie said sadly.

"Come on Bonnie...smile," Rebecca said slowly. "It's ok...he's just probably tired or had too much coffee...or something...I don't know; Guys are hard to read sometimes."

"Hwey!"

"I said sometimes Freddy..." Rebecca looked around. "Where in the heck is Gold? He said he would be here soon..." Rebecca sighed in annoyance.

"Someone ring?" Gold poked his head from the west hallway.

"Gwodie!" Chica exclaimed happily and the other two exclaimed their happiness, though Bonnie was more reluctant.

"Hey guys..." Gold raised an eyebrow and looked at Rebecca and mouthed 'Where's the other Guy?' and Rebecca shrugged and mouthed back 'Dining Hall'. "How's everyone?"

"Bwonnie's bween gwumpy...He wants Mwikey back..."

"Ah...I see...Rebecca, can you go check on him? Last time I met him-"

"Mwikey fwell down!" Freddy laughed, earning giggles from Foxy. Rebecca nodded slowly.

"Yeah...I'll be back..." She got up and walked back towards the dining hall, unsure of how she was going to get Mike back to the office. She lightly jogged down there and looked around, not seeing him. "Mike? You here?" She paused, waiting for a response. "Mike?" She looked around and quietly cursed to herself. "Shiiiiit...not the best way to start my first night..." She stopped as she heard a voice, not Mike's, but a completely new voice. "I better get a flashlight...or Gold..."

.

* * *

.

 **So we have Gold trying to not scare Mike (to mild success? XD), Bonnie and Foxy being adorable, and then some shady shenanigans start happening at night. As for what they mean, well, we'll see~!**

 **Please Leave a CONSTRUCTIVE Comment and Please Enjoy~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Family Harmony**

 _A Five Nights At Freddy's AU_

Chapter Six: What Is He Hiding?

" _Come on Mikey, Come on Mikey, don't make me wait. Don't make me wait._ " The masked animatronic sung quietly to the tune of 'Fair Jacques' as it hid in the shadows. _"You can't hide forever, You can't hide forever, let's go play, let's go and play._ " Mike covered his ears, hoping to block-out the sound as he hid behind the stage speakers.

"Go a-away..." Mike whimpered. "P-Please go away..."

" _Why should I Mikey? You came back, so we should go and play, just like old times...and this time you will get your happiest day proper. Where are you Mikey?_ " Mike shut his eyes, both trying to block out the voice and trying to forgot the memories.

"Yo! Mike!" Mike admittedly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder before realizing that the hand belonged to Rebecca. "There you are..."

"O-oh..Rebecca...it's you..." Mike let out a sigh of relief, earning a strange look from Rebecca.

"I should ask what the fuck is going on with you, but I left Gold with the four toddlers so come on, hurry and let's-a go." She helped him up and pushed him back to the office. For being a few inches shorter than Mike, she was pretty strong and easily shoved him down the hallway as they heard Gold's pathetic attempts at calming the four down. "We're back~!"

"MWIKEY!" Bonnie screamed as he toddled over to the man in question and held his legs tightly. "Dwon't ywou evwer gwo away agwain!" Mike smiled weakly as he knealt down and patted Bonnie's head.

"I'm sorry I scared you Bonnie...could you forgive me?" Bonnie looked at him carefully before nodding.

"Owkay!" He said as he hugged Mike's leg tighter. "I fworgwive you!" Rebecca hid a smile behind her hand as she and Gold 'awed' at Bonnie's antics.

"Hwey!" Foxy asked as he tottered over to a backpack. "Wat's tis!?" Rebecca chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't sure what we would be doing, so I brought the script to a play I'm in to read..." She said, getting to his eye level.

"Pway?"

"Well, technically it's type of musical, opera type thing..."

"Oh...?"

"Yeah, it's an older one," Rebecca said. "Though the way we're doing it is new...ish..."

"How so?" Gold asked as Mike sat with Bonnie on his lap.

"All the parts are being played by women."

"OOOoooh...Cool, what's your role?"

"Well...The details aren't exactly set in stone yet," Rebecca admitted, turning a bit pink. "But I tried out for one of the lead characters, the toreador..."

"To-to-re-de-or?" Freddy asked more sweetly than he intended.

"It's a fancy way of saying 'Bull Fighter'." She explained.

"It's the name of one of the songs that the management has us play sometimes." Gold explained and Freddy nodded seriously.

"I swee. I hwope ywou mwake us pwod." Rebecca chuckled.

"I'll do my best..." Freddy nodded as Rebecca checked her watch. "Ah man...it's only 12:30..."

"Yeah..." Mike mumbled.

"What arwe gwoing do?" Chica asked slowly.

' _Come here!_ ' Rebecca blinked as she heard the voice made a demanding order. She looked around trying to put a face to the voice. ' _Don't say anything! Just come here. Now!_ '

"I'm going to make a quick walk-through the dining hall." Rebecca said as she got up. "I thought I heard something." Before Mike or Gold could say anything she walked down the hallway, flashing the flashlight in mild annoyance. "Ok...last time I listen to random voices in my head...Especially when the voices ditch.

 _'Your sarcasm is not helpful. I am over by the stage._ '

Apparently the voice could read minds; who knew? Rebecca shrugged before heading to the stage.

"Alrighty, voice-guy, I'm here, I've got about 2 minutes before Mike starts to look through the cameras, so what's up?" The voice seemed to purr gently.

' _He is always thinking of others...such a good person, isn't he?_ '

"I guess, I've never met the guy before today..." Rebecca admitted. "Though he was weird when Chip complimented him on taking care of those kids..."

' _Kids?_ '

"Yeah, didn't you notice the lack of large animatronics on the stage?" Rebecca asked and the voice seemed to quiet, making Rebecca wonder what was going on. "And, voice-guy, how do you know that Mike guy?"

' _Oh, Michael is a very good...friend of mine. Though I sadly have not seen him in a long time..._ '

"Rebecca?" The brunette turned and looked at Gold, whose brow was knitted, probably worried about her going off on her own. "Why did you leave the office?"

"I heard something." She said, shrugging as if it no big deal. "And going off the track record I've had at Fazbear Fright's, I figured I should investigate." Gold paused, part of him not wanting to believe her, and the other part remembering that thanks to her, they found why the vents kept breaking and managed to find several strays hiding out in the vents. "And the voice seems to know Mike." She added quietly. Gold frowned slowly.

"Really?"

' _You_ _._ ' The two froze as the voice seemed to ooze venom.

"You know him?" Rebecca whispered and the bear shrugged in confusion.

"I've never heard that voice before..." Gold whispered back before there was a rush of cold air, causing goosebumps on the human guard before the owner of the voice appeared in front of them. The owner of the voice was roughly the size of a lean six year old, though it looked like a smiling marionette, though the furrowed brow and purple streaks severely clashed with the rosy cheeks and smile. "Uh...can we help you kiddo?"

 _'Stay away from Michael, Yellow Bear! I will not let you hurt him!_ '

 _"_ What are you talking about?" Rebecca demanded, standing in from of Gold.

"I don't know who you are..." Gold said slowly before there was a yelp of surprise coming the office. Gold and Rebecca looked at each other in surprise.

"What was that!?" The marionette's eyes widened as they heard the sound of a distorted siren.

"N-No..."

 _._

* * *

.

 **Bonnie is adorable, isn't he? XD *Bonnie beams***

 **We get to see that Mikey seems to know more than what he's letting on, and we see some of the goofiness of Rebecca and Gold's relationship.**

 **Please remember that this is a completely different AU from the others.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIV_ E Review and Enjoy~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Family Harmony**

 _A Five Nights At Freddy's AU_

Chapter Seven: Nightmare

 _'Do you remember anything that happened at the party?' The psychologist asked and the boy furrowed his brows, trying to remember what happened less than a week ago._

 _'...No.'_

 _'Do you remember why you were there?'_

 _'I...I was playing with my friends...It was someone's birthday...then...'_

 _'Then...?'_

 _'Then...' the child frowned and furrowed his brow. 'Then...a...yellow..wait no, that can't be right...but...I-I don't remember!' The boy hiccuped as he tried not to cry._

 _'Calm down, it's alright.' The boy sniffed and rubbed his nose. 'Why don't we break for a little bit...is that ok?'_

 _'...Yes please...' The psychologist smiled softly._

 _'Don't worry, Micheal, it'll come back, we just have to be patient.' The boy looked up at her and smiled weakly. 'Let's go see if Sgt. Kingston is willing to pick up some ice cream.' The boy nodded and before he followed the adult out of the room, he did a quick look behind him and saw a small yellow bear plush with a purple bowtie and hat. The boy's eyes widened in fear before he rubbed his eyes and found the bear vanished, as if never there. He gulped before he bolted from the room._

.

* * *

.

Rebecca skid into the hallway where the office was.

"Mike?!" She yelled as she made it down the hall. She looked into the office and frowned as she saw Mike huddled on the swivel chair muttering to himself, trying to block out noises. The toddlers were looking at him confused and terrified of what was going on, hiding under the desk.

"Rebweca, someting's is wong wiff Mwikey!" Freddy exclaimed and the other three whimpered in agreement. Rebecca nodded.

"You four step outside the office in case things go bad...Goldie'll be here soon..." The four reluctantly waddled to the east hallway and hid behind the wall as Rebecca focused her attention on Mike. She took a deep breath and walked over to him and took off her jacket and placed it around Mike's shoulders and sat across from him, leaning against the desk. The young man looked up at her in surprise. "Take your time." He nodded slowly and adjusted the jacket around him, and looked at floor. Rebecca didn't say anything but just looked out in the other side of the office. "Man, this place is dusty..." Mike looked at her in confusion.

"W-What?"

"This place is majorly dusty." She looked over at Freddy. "Doesn't the manager have cleaning rules or something?"

"U-Uh...no?" Rebecca made an overly dramatic sigh.

"Geez, are you a family resturant or a college frat house?"

"Huh?" Freddy asked. "What's a wollege fwat?" Rebecca started snickered and Freddy frowned. "H-Hwey! Staph waughing!" Even Mike cracked a small smile as Rebecca snorted. "STAPH!"

"Freddy, you're just too cute!" She laughed and Freddy huffed.

"I'm nawt cute!"

"You kinda awre cwaptwain." Foxy said simply and Freddy glared at him.

"Ywou're nawt helping." Gold managed to finally get down to the office. "Gwodie, twell tem that I'm nawt cute!" Gold slowly blinked.

"What?" Suddenly the 6 AM chimes rang through the halls. "Huh...that was fast..."

"You've never listened to Fritz's voice mails." Rebecca stated as she stood up. "He talks more than any girl, I swear." She looked at Mike. "I'm walking you home and if you want to argue, I will carry you like a blushing bride." Mike blinked slowly as Bonnie giggled and Gold hide a smile behind his hand.

"I-I appreciate the offer, Ms. Walker," Mike started to say. "B-But I-WHOA!" Mike didn't finish as Rebecca scoop him up, bridal style, and looked at Gold. "Can you carry the toddlers?" Gold laughed but nodded as Mike covered his face in embarrassment as Rebecca lead the way out of the office and towards the front door.

"Ms. Bwecca," Chica asked sweetly as Rebecca walked past her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you Mwikey's pwince chawming?" Rebecca went a little pink as she forced a chuckle.

"Well...I dunno...I mean, if Mike wants to be my pweety wittle pwincess, then I'm game." Mike let out an embarrassed groan as Rebecca snickered as Gold smirked to himself, proud of his 'matchmaking' skills. As they left, the puppet frowned to itself as it reappeared, sitting on the stage.

"Mike..." He said sadly before looking up in annoyance. "Nightmare, what you want?" The black bear with a yellow hat and yellow bow appeared.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite person was doing, and of course, see how the one survivor was living." The bear smirked. "It seems he recognized me."

"You're hard to forget." Was the snapped response.

"Now, please, it wasn't _my_ fault that you're like that. I'm just here to make sure that the certain things are in order." The puppet raised an eyebrow and the bear sighed. "Someone cast a large spell and I'm just checking to make sure nothing...permanent happens." The puppet blinked, remembering what Rebecca had said.

"One of the guards...mentioned that there were kids that weren't there before..." The puppet said slowly and Nightmare nodded slowly.

"I see...well, I'll probably need your help." The puppet looked at him. "It's rather, tiring, for me to keep hidden for too long...and as you said, I'm hard to forget..."

"W-What would you want me to do?"

"Keep an eye on things...especially Gold; he's been on many a magical mischief-maker list, so this is most likely his fault, whatever happened..." The puppet nodded, realizing that he could keep an eye on his 'friend' as well as watch Gold.

"Alright, I can do it." Nightmare smiled, as if he could read the puppet's mind.

"Very well then..."

.

* * *

.

 **So we see a flashback, Rebecca trying to calm Mike down, via distraction, some Guard-shipping with giggling toddlers, and introduction to the 'head-magic-guy' Nightmare and some hint about what happened back when the puppet wasn't just the puppet and when Mike was a little kid...but we'll see :D**

 **And of course, we find that Gold's on the 'most-likely-to-be-the-reason-behind-magically-inclined-incidents'**

 **This AU is completely different from any of the other AUs I've done.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIV_ _E_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Family Harmony**

 _A Five Nights At Freddy's AU_

Chapter Eight: Adorableness Ensues 

_Later that Morning_

Mike awoke to the smell of bacon cooking and heard giggling. He frowned before he realized what happened; Ms. Walker had carried him home and set him on the bed. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes; he was exhausted, and seeing and hearing old memories were not helping him feel good. Granted, he never liked thinking about his past, especially as it pertained to his, as he often tried to convince himself, 'imaginary' friend. But that got thrown out the window and there was nothing he could do about it, so he decided to get up and face the day and find out who was cooking in his house.

"Mowring Mwikey!" Bonnie squealed as he sat in front of a small pile of French Toast. The other toddlers sang their good mornings to the guard as Rebecca turned, flipping the bacon.

"Hey, Mike." She said. "I hope you don't mind French Toast and Bacon." Mike blinked slowly. "Me and Gold got groceries this morning; and I tossed the expired applesauce out." Mike blinked in surprise and opened his mouth. "It was a week past."

"B-But..." Rebecca held up her hand.

"I know we're kinda barging in on you, but you had nothing in your fridge and hey, you needed the sleep." She said. "And someone needed to watch these four..." Foxy looked up, a large corner of toast in his mouth and his muzzle covered in syrup. "My point." Mike smiled weakly.

"You seem pretty mellow about this..."

"I helped raise my friend's daughter for a while..." She said shrugging. "And don't tell Gold, but dealing with him and Springs is kinda like raising kids too." The toddlers started to giggle as if they found that hysterical, and even Mike cracked a smile, the image of the yellow bear acting like a toddler a pretty funny image. "So, what do you guys want to do today?"

"Cwan we bake cuwpcakes?" Chica asked sweetly.

"No! Wet's be piwates!" Foxy exclaimed loudly.

"Shh! Fawkey, dwon't be so woud!" Freddy said sternly.

"Dwon't be so bwossy cappin'!" Foxy argued. "I wanna be pwirates wiff Mwikey and Bwecca!" Bonnie looked up.

"I-I want to pway wiff Mwikey!" Bonnie said simply.

"What you need," Rebecca interjected. "Is to finish up breakfast. Then bath time." Foxy groaned. "Then perhaps we play pirates for a bit, then we make cupcakes, then maybe something else...I dunno...I just wanted to get a plan forming..."

"Oh..." Freddy and Foxy said and Rebecca shot Mike a look of 'can you believe them?' before laughing. "Waff so funny?"

"Just you two being adorable." She chuckled. "You all are adorable." Chica blushed as Bonnie beamed with Foxy and Freddy not looking impressed.

"I'm nawt adworable!" Foxy exclaimed. "I'm a pwirate! Da bwest piwate of dem all!"

"You're something Foxy...that's for sure..." Mike said simply.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Ok Mikey, wet me hep!" Chica said as she tottled over to the man, who was folding laundry. Mike smiled weakly; the others were napping and while Rebecca was reluctant, she did head back home (though she said she would be back in an hour to make sure that nothing would happen).

"It's alright Chica, I'm almost done." The bird huffed.

"No! I wanna hep!" She reached for one of the pieces of clothes and ended up pulling a pile on top of herself. "Offph!" Mike hid a smile as the pile of dishtowels moved as Chica poked her head out from the pile of clothing. "Oppies..." She giggled as Mike got down to her level and picked her up out of the pile. "Sworry Mwikey..."

"It's alright Chica..." Mike smiled before picking her up and putting her on the bed. "You can sit here and watch, ok?" Chica nodded.

"Okey dokey!"

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Ok, Floaty man..." Rebecca said in annoyance as she looked at the puppet that was in her house ad sitting an inch off the table. "Why are you in my house?"

"I have a name." The puppet said in annoyance. "And I'm here to keep an eye on Yellow Bear." Rebecca looked over at Gold, who looked equally confused.

"I'm not Yellow...Bear...I'm Gold." The puppet didn't look like he believed the bear and Rebecca let out an audible groan.

"I really don't want to deal with this B.S. right now...I've been up since 11:30 last night, and I want my nap before I go help out Mike some more, so if you want, go ahead and have a heart to heart, bicker and fight, or what ever, but at least keep it down while I sleep." Rebecca said before she walking to her room. They heard the door close and Gold looked at the puppet.

"UH.." Gold started to say slowly, earning the annoyed glare of the puppet. "You wanna watch something? Rebecca's got some cool DVDs...and stuff..." The puppet didn't say anything but watched as Gold slowly looked through the guard's DVD, hoping to find something. "Oh, she's got that new superhero movie!" The puppet carefully watched as Gold put in the DVD case and flopped onto the couch and tried to get the TV to work. "Ok...she's said that there's a button I need to press..." The puppet frowned to himself as he watched the bear struggle to make it work. This was not bear he knew, he realized; this bear was too stupid to be the one that hurt him and his friends. The puppet silently sighed, frustrated with himself for not realizing it sooner, and realizing that that bear was still out there, before getting to the ground and walking over to Gold.

"Here, let me help." Gold looked at the puppet who held out his hand for the remote. "I know how the remote works."

"Oh, cool!" Gold handed the remote to him and beamed like an idiot. The puppet felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth before he turned on the TV. "Sweet, thanks!" He scooted over on the couch. "Care to watch with me?"

"...Alright..."

.

* * *

.

 **Some cuteness with Foxy, Freddy, and Rebecca; some adorableness with Mike and Chica, and of course the puppet realizing that Gold is not the Yellow Bear he's looking for (and Gold's the type of guy who doesn't understand how tech works XD).**

 **This AU is completely Different from the other AUs I've done**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Family Harmony**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 9: Toddler Time

 _Meanwhile_

"OK, what are you doing?" Mike asked as he looked at the four toddler animatronics.

"We're pwayin' hwide and sweek!" Freddy said simply. "But we're pwaying our way!" Chica and Foxy nodded seriously as Bonnie sat near Mike, holding a dish towel.

"Oh really now?" Mike asked, admittedly confused.

"Uh huh!" Foxy proclaimed before sheepishly adding. "It be kinda like how we've been pwankin' you..." Mike looked at him slowly as Freddy glared at him.

"Fawkey!"

"Prank...ing?" Mike asked slowly. "You mean...those night shifts...you guys been...pranking me...?" Chica and Bonnie looked at Freddy and Foxy, who both looked at the ground.

"You mean that's why Mwikey seems so scwared of us?" Chica asked as Freddy's lower lip trembled, but he nodded. "Fweddy! Dat's mean to do to swomeone! Especially two Mwikey!"

"I know!" Freddy began to bawl, trying to apoligize. Mike was admittedly stunned; all this time, he wasn't in any danger? The animatronics were never going to hurt him? But what the changing posters and that empty suit that appeared sometimes? He quickly shook his head; he needed to calm Freddy down. Mike got down to both knees and Freddy ran into his arms. "I'm swo sorry Mike! Pwease! I'm swo sorry fwor bewing mean!"

"I-It's ok Freddy..." Mike said, petting the bear's head. "It's alright...I'm not mad," Freddy sniffed and looked up at Mike.

"W-Weally?" Mike nodded and wiped Freddy's eyes.

"Yeah...it's alright, but don't ever do it again, ok?" Freddy nodded quickly and Mike smiled weakly as the other toddlers hugged him in a group hug.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Later_

"Come on, Mike, it'll entertain the toddlers for a bit, and kill time before our shifts." Mike bit back a groan as Rebecca led him into the dining hall, as the toddlers followed behind, confused before Rebecca put the four on the stage for them to sit. "Now you four stay put and watch this." She pulled out her phone and after a few moments, put it down and went to Mike. "You can dance, right?"

"Uh...sorta?" Rebecca rolled her eyes and took his hands.

"Just follow the music." She said as jazz/swing began playing from her phone. Mike tried to argue that this wasn't a good idea, but Rebecca took the lead as she tried to teach him on the fly how to swing dance. After a few light kicks to the shins, Mike finally gave up on the idea on arguing with his coworker and focused on not stepping on her feet. "Relax Mike, you're tense; just roll with it..." He sighed as he looked at the feet. "Eyes up here, buddy." Mike looked at Rebecca, who had a small smirk on her face. "You'll fall faster focusing on my feet. Just listen to the rhythm and go from there." She took one of his hands and placed it on her hip. "We're just killing 5 minutes."

"R-Right..." The light pink night guard mumbled as he focused on the song.

"Whoa..." Bonnie said breathlessly as he propped his head in between his paws. "Dats amazing..."

"Yeah! Mwikey's da greatest!" Chica cooed before looking at Bonnie. "Cwan we dwance wike that?" Bonnie blinked a few times before looking at Mike and Rebecca and then back at his feathered friend.

"Yeah!" He slowly pushed himself up and after Chica pushed herself off the ground, they carefully held each other's hands. "Is dis wright?" Foxy made a 'pfft' sound.

"Nah, it be like this!" He scrambled to his feet and pulled Freddy up, surprising the bear.

"Wha-What?!" Freddy exclaimed as Foxy placed his free paw on Freddy's side.

"Captain, we gonna pwove a pwoint to Bwonnie." Foxy said simply. "Jwust wet it hwappen under my wead..." Chica giggled as Freddy and Foxy argued over who was supposed to lead, even getting the attention of the night guard, who snickered and smiled slightly, respectively.

"Freddy...Foxy..." Mike said slowly before he felt a cold chill go down his spine.

 _There you are Michael...Now we can have your happiest day proper~!_

.

* * *

.

Gold hurried as he looked around the pizzeria, trying to find the guards, or the toddlers. He made it to the dining hall and gasped.

"Rebecca!" He rushed over to the woman who was rubbing her head as she sat on the floor as the toddlers whimpered. "Holy crap! What happened?!"

"Not...sure..." She mumbled. "We were entertaining those guys..." She gestured to the stage. "And then everything went black."

"A super scwary puppet took Mikey!" Foxy exclaimed, trying not to cry.

"Yeah!" Bonnie blubbered. "A-And he twold us that we needed two stay away fwim his friend! Gwodie, we're Mwikey's fwiens right?" Gold smiled.

"Of course, Bonnie! I'm sure there's just a misunderstanding..." Gold said quickly and Bonnie sniffed and rubbed his nose. "I'll go find this puppet and explain to him everything, ok? The toddlers nodded. "Alright, good, Rebecca, are you ok enough to head back to the office with the others?" She nodded, standing up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine...come on guys, let's get going..." Gold nodded.

"Alright, I'll go start in the parts and service room..."

"Be careful..."

"Be carfwul Gwodie!"

.

* * *

.

 **Alternate Chapter Title is Ships Ahoy!**

 **So we see adorabliness from the Fazgang, Mike finding the truth about the "prank" And some cuteness before the puppet finds his "friend"**

 **As for what happened to Mike: what will Gold find? Did the puppet plan on putting him into a suit or magically transforming the young nightguard? It's up to you readers to decide! (Basically do you want more toddlers or something like that but _PLEASE_ keep it in reason)**

 **This AU is completely different from the other AUs I've done.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Family Harmony**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 10: Magical Schemes

 _Meanwhile_

"Alright, now we just finish the spell Bun..." Mangle said simply and the blue rabbit looked at her.

"My name is Bae, Mags, you know that's what the kids are calling me." Mangle chuckled nervously.

"Well, I don't particularly feel comfortable calling you that...apparently that word is also Danish for..." The rabbit raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Uh...well, the Danish word for poop." Mangle said really quickly as the rabbit blinked in surprise.

"What?!"

"Let's just finish up reversing the spell!" Mangle said quickly, much to the rabbit's confusion as the fox hurried ahead to get the spell ready.

.

* * *

.

"Ow..."

"Foxy, get your hook out of my back..."

"Get your leg out of my ear first lad..."

"All of you zip it!" Rebecca snapped as she did another sweep of the cameras, hoping to find where Mike had gone. Somehow, probably Gold's friends or his own doohickey things, had turned the toddlers back to normal. "Trying to find Mike." The animatronics looked at each other nervously.

"No luck?"

"No...Nothing...where is he?" The animatronics looked at each other.

"We'll look too..." Bonnie said quickly as he and the others got up and left the office. Rebecca sighed as she watched them look around. She groaned in annoyance before she looked at the hallway..

"Wait a minute...Ross mentioned something about false walls in Fazbear locations..." Rebecca stood up and went into the East Hallway and saw a yellow bear poster. "Hmm.." She gently pushed the poster and the wall clicked open. "Aha! Guys, I found something!" She started to head in as the others caught up. "Please be in here...Mike..." She walked down the hall before she saw a slumped body on the floor and the puppet trying to shake him awake.

"Michael..." She heard the puppet said, frustration in his voice, clearly upset that the body wasn't waking up. "Come on...please wake up...I know you're pretending to be asleep..." Rebecca slowly walked over to him. The puppet looked up and gasped, before holding the body, Mike, she realized, like he was going to protect Mike.

"Whoa, hold up," Rebecca said simply, holding her hands up. "I'm not going to hurt anyone, I just wanted to find where Mike went." She gestured to the out cold man. "And there he is," The puppet didn't looked convinced. "Dude, he's about a few inches taller than me; I don't think I'm that good at judo flipping." The puppet frowned and Rebecca sighed. "Look, I'm not going to hurt him..." The puppet frowned before looking at her slowly.

"You do not know the Yellow Bear?" He asked suddenly and Rebecca blinked slowly.

"You mean Goldie?" The puppet shook his head quickly.

"N-No, the Yellow Bear..."

"Well, Gold's the only yellow bear I know..." A smile crept onto the Nugh...puppet's face. "Why?"

"Then you can keep Micheal away from him..."

"What are you-" The puppet's hands glowed and Rebecca stepped back, part of her wondering what the heck was going on, and the other part wondering why she ever thought listening to Gold was a good idea before the world went black.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"..Ecca...Becca?" Rebecca groaned as she someone's voice and the feeling of being shook. "Rebecca...?"

"Nugh...what tried running me over this time?" She grumbled as she opened her eyes and saw Gold looking at her concerned. "Gold?"

"Thank all that's holy, you're alright..." Gold sighed in relief and Rebecca let out a sigh.

"What the heck happened?" She grumbled before noting that there was something on her chest, keeping her pinned. "Gold, are you sitting on me?"

"No..."

"Then what's pinning me down?"

"Uh...well...that's...um...well..." Rebecca raised an eye brow and managed to lift her head just enough to see the top of a small head that definately belonged to a toddler, clenching tightly to her shirt, though fast asleep. She blinked slowly a few times before she finally spoke.

"What the actual flying fuck?"

"Y-Yeah, I don't know what happened...he was there when we spotted you..."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously..." Rebecca groaned as she laid back, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Well, then help me get this toddler off of me so I can get up and we'll go from there."

.

* * *

.

 **Short chapter, but ehhhh, the plot bunny didn't stay very long.**

 **Foxy: Why not lass?**

 **Cause it's not sure if it wants the mysterious toddler to be an animatronic toddler or not animatronic toddler.**

 **Foxy: Ooooh...Wait is the wee lad-*Spoiler Pan appears and knocks him out***

 **Is it really a Spoiler? I mean I kinda made it obvious...*Pan makes attempt to shrug* Ok, whatever then... So we have Mangle and Toy Bonnie reverse the spell (and it was brought to my attention about 'Bae''s other meanings, so if I offended anyone, I am so sorry!), everyone trying to find Mike, Rebecca revealing a bit about her boss at Fazbear's Fright, and the puppet has decided to include Rebecca on his idea for 'protecting' Mike. What did he do? Well as they say, we'll see...**

 **This AU is completely different from other AUs I've done and please forgive the spelling errors/grammar mistakes that I missed (thanks!)**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Review/Comment and Enjoy~!**


End file.
